Because of a Hoodie
by Chelse16
Summary: It started with a movie and Happy's hoodie. What would Tony do when he gets jealous? Read and find out :3 Pepperony!


"Ahhhhhh!" Pepper screamed as she hid her face behind Tony's arm.

**An hour before:**

Tony and Rhodey were hanging out at the warehouse outside of the armory. Tony was drawing a blue print for a new iron man, and Rhodey had his nose up in a book. They were waiting for Pepper to come back with a movie to watch. They were going to go to the movie theater, but it was to cold so they deiced to stay in.

"What's taking Pepper so long?" Tony thought out loud as he quickly looking at his clock, before going back to his blue print. It been more than thirty minutes since Pepper left to get the movie.

"You know how Pepper is, always in her own little world." Rhodey replied as he flipped his page.

That what worried Tony, but before Tony could said anything else Pepper walking in.

"Hey guys, sorry I took so long." Pepper said shaking the snowflakes out of her long red hair.

"Hey Pepper, What are you wearing?" Rhodey asked putting his book to the side. Tony look up from the blue print to see what Rhodey was talking about. Pepper was wearing her favorite pink UGGs that she wouldn't stop talking about for two weeks straight, and her black skinny jeans that made legs look...great. She was also wearing a huge black hoodie, that was three times larger than her.

"I was at the store getting the movie when I saw Happy. He helped me pick out a movie. When we left the store it started to snow, so he lent me his hoodie." Pepper said getting a little red.

"Ugh" Tony felt angry every-time Pepper mentions Happy's name, and seeing her in his hoodie didn't help.

Rhodey chuckled noticing how jealous Tony gets when Pepper talks about Happy. "So what movie you got?"

"Umm..." Pepper looked through her bag. "Oh. The Ring." She said as she pulled out the DVD.

"Pop it in, I'll go get some popcorn." Rhodey said as he got up to popcorn. Pepper put in the DVD and took a seat next to Tony. Rhodey came back with a big bowl of popcorn and sat on the other side of Tony.

"Everyone ready?" Rhodey asked. Pepper and Tony nodded. So Rhodey turned off the lights and hit play.

**An hour later:**

"Ahhhhhh!" Pepper screamed as she hid her face behind Tony's arm. "Is it over?"

Tony laughed at Pepper reaction. "Yea, Its another scene now."

Pepper look at the movie, still holding Tony's arm. "Oh. Thank God, Where's Rhodey?" She asked as she looked over to see that Rhodey was missing.

Tony blushed reminding what Rhodey told him before he left.

_It was during the scene in the movie, where the girl was coming out of the tv. Pepper was hiding under Tony's arm, and Tony was looking at her thinking about how cute she look when she was scared. Rhodey noticed and whispered to Tony "I gonna go, so I could you two some alone time. Here's your chance." Before Tony could replied Rhodey was already up and out of the door. _

"Umm.. he had to do something." Tony replied.

"OMG. She's back!" Pepper yelled before snuggling against Tony's chest. Tony wrapped his arm around her. "Shh. It's OK." He said as he rubbed her head and paused the movie.

Pepper looked up to see Tony's face was only inches away from hers. "Thanks." She said as her face turned as red as hair.

"Anytime" Tony said as he moved Pepper's hair from her face. "Why are you still wearing that?" Tony asked when he noticed Pepper was still in Happy's hoodie.

Pepper looked down. "Oh. I forgot to take it off. Why are you jealous?" She asked challenging him.

Tony pulling her and pinned her down on the couch underneath him. "What if I was?" He asked his face inches away from Pepper.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Pepper asked trying to keep her voice even.

Tony smiled and before Pepper could stop him he yanked the hoodie off of her and threw to the other side of the room.

"What are you..." Pepper said before Tony lips landed on her. It was better than she dreamed of. He lips were so soft, and she couldn't even think straight. The moment Tony's lips touched Pepper's lips she felt the warmth spread through her body. Tony kissed her tenderly but the kiss became deeper, more urgent, like nothing else matter.

When Tony pulled back, both of them were panting, and out of breathe. "I love you, Pepper." Tony said looking into Pepper beautiful coco brown eyes. "I love you more than anything in this world."

Pepper smiled as she ran her fingers through Tony's soft hair. "It took you long enough."

Tony raised his eyebrow. "Do you want to play to the movie, again?" He said as he reached over for the remote.

"No!" Pepper yelled as she quickly reached for Tony's neck and and leaned him down for another kiss. "I love you, Tony." She said as pulled away to see Tony beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you, too." Tony said before leaning down for another kiss.


End file.
